matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Miscommunication (Episode 3.3)
Agent Gray: We must recover the case at all costs. You will arrange a meeting with the General, or his representative, and work out an exchange for the case. We are willing to concede... considerable resources for its return. Our scanners have detected a group of the General's commandos. Proceed to their location and propose a meeting. I made my way into an apartment building in Moriah Projects to meet with these commandos. The place was swarming. I found the team leader of these specific commandos, Swadling . Swadling: So the Machines want a meeting, do they? It may be possible. I'll pass your request up the chain. We'll be in touch, operative. Agent Gray: The General's staff has contacted us, and the meeting is arranged. Because of your past experience interacting with the commandos, you will attend in the capacity of an advisor. Remember that the primary function of this meeting is to arrange the return of the stolen case. The commandos permitted me to leave. I arrived in a large, shabby, abandoned building in Moriah Projects and found Agents, led by Agent Brown, and Commandos and their team leader Blechschidt. The meeting had already begun. I talked to Agent Lee. Agent Brown: The commandos are...stubborn. They say that they will accept nothing less than ownership over key points of the MegaCity in return for any concessions on their part. Obviously, this is unacceptable. Perhaps they will be more receptive to a human. Attempt to reason with their head representative, Blechschidt. Blechschidt wasn't very happy to see me and went off on me before I could get a sound out of my mouth. Blechschidt: So now I'm foisted off on a lackey. This is the final insult. It is clear that the Machines are not interested in taking us seriously. We're going to have to show them that we're not to be trifled with. Execute maneuver Alpha-Six! The Commandos began to attack me, and the Agents. We attacked back, and struck with the necessary violence. They were destroyed. Agent Gray: We will recover the case from the General. There is no alternative. Decrypted comm signal intercepts have revealed their local command post. Eliminate the commandos there and search the area thoroughly. I ran to the scene. My operator read 3 computers and 8 commandos. I terminated all of the commandos, and searched all of the computers. I came up with absolutely nothing on my search for information. Agent Gray: I am...experiencing what I believe you humans refer to as "frustration." Events have not proceeded according to our calculations. Logic dictates that there is a flaw in one of our assumptions concerning the General's organization. New data must be collected. This will take some time. The General has indicated his desire to communicate with us by simulacra recording. You will meet with his envoy, Salcedo, view the recording, and report on its contents. Now, I was really confused. What did the General have to say to us now? I got to the building, and Salcedo was the only signal there. He told me to talk to the simulacra, which appeared in a room nearby. The General: This is a recorded message from the General. Greetings. It appears there has been some miscommunication between our representatives recently, as is not infrequent in times of conflict. So let me make this clear: We do not have the case that the Machines say has been stolen from them, nor are we aware of its current location. Hostilities against us aimed at its return are therefore futile. This incident ends here and now. Good day. Direct, and quick, but something just wasn't right with this. Agent Gray: The General's declaration contradicts our intelligence. These must be reviewed. It is evident that there was some...misinformation. In any event, at this juncture we cannot count on recovering the case. Plans for damage control must be prepared. A certain amount of...instability is probable. You will be informed of contingency plans when appropriate. ... Gangs getting recordings and emails from Cryptos, the General and Commandos causing even more trouble and looking to take over parts of the Megacity, a missing case, future instability... This all can't possibly end well. *''Episode 3.3: Guns, lots of guns'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 3.3) Category:Episode 3.3 Missions